True love never dies
by missytheraccon123
Summary: Jack lives in my story,him and Rose live their new life together as a couple


**I do not own any of the titanic characters or the movie sadly they all belong to James Cameron booo**

Chapter 1

We are survivors

"Come Josephine in my flying machine she goes up she goes." Rose sang to herself while on looking at stars after the Titanic sank.

There was barley any screaming and crying anymore all she heard was a few screams and then she saw a light and heard a voice.

"Is anyone alive out there?" called a crew man

She can remember the day she was on the bow with Jack flying it felt magical for her to finally be free from her rotten mother and her abusive fiancé Cal. With Jack she felt as if she had never meet Cal and her mother was never around.

"Jack there is a boat, we are saved." said Rose while shaking him

"Jack wake up come on you can't be dead you just can't be." Rose said while tears welled up in her eyes

"Who, what, where, how. O hi Rose why are you crying?" Jack said looking at Rose with his frozen but still crystal blue eyes.

"I thought you were dead Jack, I didn't know what I would do if you were dead."

"Well I'm not dead but we got to get of the water before we both die." Jack said

All of a sudden Jack saw the boat that Rose heard before she woke him up and noticed that it was leaving they needed a plan before they would both die out there.

"Rose do you see that boat over there?" Jack asked

"Yes I do we need to get it over here so we won't die." Rose said with a worried tone in her voice even though it was hard to tell.

"Let me slide off the door and then you get on once your safely on the door I will swim over to the guy with the whistle ok." Rose said hoping Jack would agree with her plain

"Sounds good to me." Jack said ready to get on the door

As Rose got off the door she was frozen to Jack lifted himself up on the door that had been there it seemed like forever. Rose tried to swim as fast as she can before the boat went away, she couldn't feel a single bone or mussel in her entire body, but she wanted to help her and her true love. When she reached the dead worker she grabbed the whistle and blew it as loud as she could and then swam back over to Jack. As she got on the only life boat that came back Rose realized that they weren't helping Jack in the boat.

"Wait he is alive if you don't help him he will die." Rose started to fight the men until they helped Jack in to the boat

When Jack was in the boat the men covered them both in blankets to start to warm them up. Jack put his arms around Rose and like that they were both sound asleep within 5 minutes. It only took them a hour till they found themselves on the Carpathia. Rose woke up to Jack singing Come Josephine and him stroking her hair.

**April 16, 1912 10:00 A.M. aboard the Carpathia **

"Someone was very tired." Jack said with a smile on his face and he started to laugh, Rose slapped him playfully on his arm

"Jack where we are." Rose said while she looked at her lover with her hand streaking through Jack's blond hair

"We are on the Carpathia Rose, we are survivors." Jack said

Then Jack noticed Cal walking down the stairs and toward them both with a angry look on his face. Jack was worried that Cal would take Rose back and that he would never see her again for the rest of his life.

"Oh shoot Rose, look who is over there." Jack said with worried tone

"Oh man its Cal he can't see me or I will have to go back don't let them take me Jack." Rose said trying to hide her face with her blanket

"Just hide your face and he won't notice you ok, don't say a word till he leaves the deck and don't worry Rose I won't let him take you I promise that." Jack said also hiding his face with the blanket and hoping Cal wouldn't notice them

"Sir this is steerage no one of your kind is down here." Said one of the workers on the Carpathia

"Fine then thank you sir." Cal said as he left the deck wondering where else she would be

Jack looked to make sure that Cal was gone and no one else from first class was there who would take the most beautiful girl away from him.

"Looks like we're save for now, but we will need a place to live." Jack said looking at Rose

"What the heck." Rose said while her hands were in the pockets of Cal's jacket

"What is it Rose?" Jack said reaching into the other pocket of the jacket

"The heart of the ocean is in my pocket Jack." Rose said holding the neck less in her hand

"In the other pocket there is a block of money!"Jack said holding the money

"How much money is there Rose?" Jack said handing the money to Rose to count it

"Oh my god Jack, there is over 1,000,000 dollars here!" Rose exclaimed while looking at Jack with a surprised look toward him

"Rose we are rich, if we sell the heart of the ocean." Jack said

"We can't sell the neck less, if we sell it Cal can find us and I never see you again." Rose said cutting off Jack

"Yeah I forgot about that, but we still have the million dollars." Jack said

"Is it really about the money Jack or is it about true love?" Rose asked

"It's about true love Rose, this money can also help us survive out in the world." Jack said and they shared a kiss

After they shared their kiss a worker from Titanic came and asked Jack and Rose for their names

"May I take your names" the man said to Jack

"Jack and Rose Dawson" Jack said

"Thank you sir have a nice day." the worker said

"You too." Jack said as the man walked away

"I guess were married now." Rose said with a laugh, Jack also started to laugh

"Not until we have a wedding." Jack said

"Wow, who would though that you would get worked up over a wedding." Rose said laughing

"How long until the ship docks in New York?" Rose asked Jack hoping it was soon

"Before you woke up a worker told me it would be about 2 hours so it should be about 20 minutes." Jack said putting his arm around Rose

"Good I want off of this ship and away from this ocean." Rose said lying on Jacks lap

20 minutes later the ship docked, as soon passengers were allowed to get off Jack and Rose headed to the train station.


End file.
